


hurt feelings

by carmela616



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmela616/pseuds/carmela616
Summary: basically this is just angst vent writing that takes place pre-season one, when dean was stuck hunting with john after sam left
Kudos: 1





	hurt feelings

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is short. yes i am sad. and YES i am definitely projecting my own internalized biphobia and daddy issues but THAT'S OKAY

whatever you do, don't think about dean's heart rate racing, feeling trapped in the confines of the impala, certain that john will notice the scent of a foreign cologne lingering on his clothes from the night before, from when he lied though his teeth, saying he was just going out for a long walk.

whatever you do, don't think about stealing glances in the murmuring dusk of a pub, intentionally grazing fingertips while paying the bartender, and knocking back whiskey until the ache of loneliness is replaced by fire.

whatever you do, don't think about john throwing out comments like daggers, scorning those who love unabashedly, worming their way into dean's very sense of being.

don't think about dean wishing sam was still there, and cursing himself for being so weak and selfish as to need a shield from his father.

don't think about dean wondering if he's a monster as much as the ghosts and cryptids he hunts.


End file.
